


Take a Piece

by squirrellysemantics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrellysemantics/pseuds/squirrellysemantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jet's birthday. And he'd like a present.  Zuko has no problems giving him one.</p><p>And Katara would like to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Piece

Katara gingerly stepped over a piece of driftwood, trying not to hurry with her precious cargo held within a fold of her skirts.  Dinner time was soon approaching. She thought the boys would enjoy a change of pace if they had some ocean kumquats for dessert.  She blew an errant hair away from her face, reluctant to brush it away with her fingers. She had found the freshly picked fruits sticky, leaving her hands quite messy.

She heard the snap of a broken twig to her left and dropped down in the tangle of sea grasses that surrounded her.  _Jet!  _ She fumed. _Didn’t he say he couldn’t help me with make dinner since he wasn’t feeling well? That big… faker!_ Her brain refused to offer up harsher swear words than this. 

He was moving swiftly through the brush towards the beach.  _What is he up to?_ Katara was intent on finding out.  She had to hurry or she was going to lose him entirely.  It was easier for her to hide in the tall grass than for the much taller Jet.

He made his way to the small inlet that they all used for bathing.   Katara chastised herself for assuming that Jet had feigned being ill.  _Maybe he just wanted to clean up._     He vaulted over an outcropping of rock and headed to the water.  Katara shook her head at herself and prepared to retreat to give him his privacy.

“Hey there,” said Jet, in his smoothest voice.  She snapped back to attention and checked her hiding place.  She was not even close to where Jet was directing his attention.  _Who was he talking to?_

There was the splashing of someone swimming in the brisk sea water.  “Is there something I can help you with?”  She heard Zuko’s voice rasp as he returned Jet’s greeting with suspicion.  Her eyes widened.  They were up to no good. She knew it. 

She crept up closer to the shoreline but kept herself hidden.  She set down the fruit she had so carefully picked and parted the grass before her. 

It most definitely was Zuko.  He was waist deep in the calm sea, shaggy hair standing up in every direction.  His neatly folded pile of clothing on the beach showed that Jet caught him at the beginning of his bath.   Briskly he rubbed the bar of soap in his hands to create a lather and ran his sudsy fingers through his hair. 

Jet swaggered casually towards the water, stopping as the gentle waves lapped at his feet.  “Just admiring the view.”

Zuko’s sardonic expression clearly showed what he thought of that.  Taking a deep breath, he let himself fall backwards, disappearing under the water’s rippling surface. 

Jet kicked at the sand beneath his feet impatiently as he waited for Zuko to emerge.  Katara was grudgingly impressed at the length of time Zuko stayed underwater.

A head finally emerged, but rose no further than the chin. Zuko squinted through his wet, dripping strands of hair hanging over his eyes.  “You still here?”

“It’s my birthday,” Jet tried again, cocking an eyebrow.

Zuko snorted, blowing waves at the water swirling around his mouth.  “That lie’s worse than the stew Katara made last night.”  The head disappeared under the water once more. 

Katara flushed hotly in anger. _I thought he liked my cooking!_

Zuko suddenly erupted out of the water, making Jet take a step back to avoid getting sprayed with saltwater.  The water settled around Zuko again like a giant blue green skirt. 

“Happy birthday,” Zuko rumbled, completely deadpan.

“C’mon! I should at least get some cake.” Jet held his hands out wide in supplication. “Don’t I deserve a present?” 

Zuko rose slowly from the water.  He padded confidently on to the beach, a predator defending his territory.  The only sound heard was the water dripping off his nude form.  Unabashed he strode up to Jet and stopped within a few inches of the other man’s now leering face.

Katara gasped when saw Zuko fully, long and lean.  Long and lean *everywhere*.

Katara flushed again, this time for a different reason.  _Dummy_!  She berated herself.  _What did you expect? How else is he supposed to take a bath_?  She turned away bashfully for a brief moment and then turned back, telling herself she needed to find out what they were up to. 

Jet put his hand to his chin as if he were pondering one of the great mysteries of life.  “Aww, I’m not sure if it’s more fun if the present’s already unwrapped.”  He dropped his hands to his sides.  His eyes flashed wickedly as he leaned in close to whisper, “But I guess I can make do.”

“I don’t like you,” Zuko looked through hooded eyes at the other man, refusing to give ground.

Jet grabbed Zuko’s ass with both hands and pulled, grinding his erect self into the naked man’s thigh. “I don’t like you either.”   Zuko threw his head back and hissed, with a chuckle on his lips.

Katara let out a low moan and then quickly put a hand to her traitorous mouth to cover it.  She ducked to lie down on her side to avoid being seen.   They didn’t appear to notice. 

Jet’s mouth hovered over Zuko’s good ear.  “So what do you say?” he murmured.

Zuko turned his head slightly, his lips barely brushing the other as if to begin a kiss.  “I don’t think you’d be able to keep up.” 

With that, Zuko grabbed great handfuls of Jet’s shirt and whipped him around, tossing him headlong in to the water. 

Katara covered her mouth again to mask her laughter at Jet’s sputtering, petulant expression.

Jet began to remove his soaked clothes a piece at a time.  “You play dirty, firebender!” he said as he whipped his sodden shirt to shore.

“Just how you like it,” said Zuko, crossing his hands over his chest, still unconcerned about his lack of clothing.

Jet glare at the naked man softened as he considered this.  “True.”   He hopped up and down on alternating feet to kick off his ruined shoes, creating great ripples in the water.  They floated to the surface and he threw them to the beach. 

Jet attempted to move forward but the weight of his waterlogged trousers held him back.  He made a few more tries to make his way back and slapped at the water frustrated.  “Little help?”

Zuko snorted again and waded in to offer Jet a hand.  Jet grabbed the other’s wrist firmly and jumped back, pulling them both underwater once again.

She could tell they were struggling underwater and got slightly worried until Zuko popped up like a cork with Jet’s trousers in his hands.  He balled them up and tossed them to shore.

“Still not into underwear, huh?” asked Zuko as Jet sprung up behind him, now as fully unclothed as Zuko. 

“Be prepared, I always say.”  Jet came up and pressed the length of his body along Zuko’s backside.  His own frame was slightly shorter and skinnier than Zuko, but just as sculpted.  He caught Zuko around the waist and raked his fingernails across the smooth chest with both hands.  Jet’s tongue gave a long broad swipe up Zuko’s jugular.  “You taste clean.” Zuko dropped his head back onto the other man’s shoulder languidly as he reached behind himself to clutch at Jet’s bony hip.

Katara let out a louder whimper and her breath caught in her throat.  She put her hand to her chest as if her hand would muffle the sound of her heart hammering against her sternum.

Jet had easy access to what he wanted.  He wrapped one hand around the base of Zuko’s rapidly filling cock and pressed Zuko even tighter to him with the other.  He sucked hard on Zuko’s neck, alternating licks and bites on the pale white skin.

Katara tensed her thighs together as she felt a wave of warmth shoot up her belly.  Without thinking, her hand came up and gently caressed the side of her own neck, imagining Jet’s mouth on her. 

Zuko began to thrust into Jet’s firm, easy grip.  Jet’s wandering other hand slowly brushed the top of the other man’s muscular thigh.

Zuko bucked backwards suddenly, creating some distance between the two.  He spun around and grabbed Jet by the back of his neck, bringing him in for a hard kiss.  Teeth and tongue fought for dominance.  Zuko wrapped his thin fingers of his hand around both of their erections.  Jet sighed in appreciation and rolled his hips into the grip to feel some friction.

Without warning, Zuko hooked behind Jet’s leg with his foot and brought the other man crashing to his knees.  Jet looked up panting, eyes slightly glazed. He grabbed a fistful of Jet’s hair and guided him.   “Suck me.”

Jet nodded dumbly, speechless for perhaps the first time in his life.  He brought his head down to the nest of short black curls surrounding the cock waiting for him and breathed deeply.   “Mmm.”  He pulled back to draw the cut head in to his mouth and hummed again in satisfaction.  Zuko’s breath hitched slightly. 

After a few tentative passes, Jet lost no time and swallowed Zuko whole.  Zuko let out a guttural cry and his body undulated under Jet’s mouth and hands. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off them.  They moved so well together.  Her stray hand came up between her own thighs, pressing lightly on her mons through her clothes.  She burned the sounds she heard into her memory. Jet’s were shorter bursts of grunts and higher pitched. Zuko’s cries came from deep within his chest and sounded almost angry.  She could feel herself throb with each noise they made.  She cupped her breast to thumb her nipple through the tunic.

Jet backed off of the hard, smooth cock and fondled it, looking up to watch Zuko slowly turn his focus on him.  “You know what I want,” Jet said softly, finger tracing patterns on the blazing skin of Zuko’s inner thigh.

Zuko kneeled down and kissed him again, Jet letting the man trace his teeth with a hot tongue.  They ran their hands over each other’s chests, ghosting over a nipple or lightly pinching the soft skin trailing to the pubis. 

Roughly Zuko caught Jet up and threw him towards the beach where the water was shallow. Moving fast, Jet scrambled up onto all fours.  Zuko followed him and quickly dropped again, pinning the other man to the sandy ground.   Jet trembled under the contact. Zuko sat back on his heels in the ankle deep water and ran a soothing hand over the other’s back.   “I didn’t ask for gentle. Fuck me!” Jet panted and tossed his head.  “You bastard. Do it.”

With no sign of having heard, Zuko continued studying the other man by feel.  “Do it!” Jet sneered again.  Zuko tucked his head in and ran his tongue up the length of Jet’s crack.   

“Gods!” Jet cried out in surprise.  He tried to escape that hot tongue, the sensation seemed too intense for him, the intimacy of it too unexpected.  He began digging uselessly at the wet sand but Zuko held on firmly to the other man’s hips and did it again.  Jet went mad, thrashing wildly at the sensation of Zuko stabbing into him with his tongue. 

Katara couldn’t take it anymore.  Her hand made its way under her skirts and she rubbed at herself quickly, finding herself soaking wet and ready. She was surprised the noises weren’t attracting anyone else from their camp. 

“What are you doing to me?” Jet gasped weakly as Zuko finally released the grip on his hips.

“Nothing you don’t want me to do. “ Zuko stuck two fingers in his mouth, drew them out and tenderly began to tease Jet’s hole.   Jet arched back, primed by the tongue lashing he had received.  Once in, Zuko gently rotated his fingers to open Jet up for him even more.   He was slow and methodical. 

Jet wanted no part of that.  He grabbed his cock to give it a firm twist as he thrust back roughly onto the gentle fingers. 

Zuko lightly slapped Jet’s thigh then continued ghosting his hand over the other’s skin.  “Easy.  Easy,” he said as if he were talking to a nervous ostrich horse.   Zuko took away his fingers and took his own cock in hand to steady it as he entered Jet, painstakingly slow.

Jet let out explosive small pants.  “Breathe,” Zuko reminded him.  Jet took in a deep breath and they sighed out together as Zuko fully seated himself.

Katara groaned with them both as Zuko withdrew and fully seated himself again. Her fingers worked her own self quickly, thumbing her already over sensitized clit indirectly.  So close.

It took a while to find their rhythm, Zuko offering deep, smooth strokes, Jet stubbornly trying to disrupt the other’s concentration with little off beat thrusts of his own.  Zuko leaned forward to press along the other’s back to take away some of Jet’s momentum.  Zuko swatted Jet’s questing hand away.  He frowned in concentration then set a fast pace, simultaneously impaling Jet while fisting the other’s cock.  Their moans were the only thing Katara could hear.

One… two… three more strokes and Jet was done.  He let out a high pitched whine and spasmed around Zuko, spilling into the other’s hand. 

 _Oh, oh_ she thought as the sight of them sent a warm wave coursing through her whole body, making everything go white as she came, alone in the tall grass.

Zuko’s face finally betrayed emotion as his brows knit and his jaw dropped at the feel of the other man contracting around him. He thrust slowly through Jet’s orgasm then slammed brutally hard back in to him as he reached his own completion. 

Katara tried to calm her heart as she watched the two collapse together on the beach.  She had to get back to their campsite before the two men returned.  Looking down at herself, she became mortified at the unmistakable ocean kumquat juice handprint she had made on her shirt over her breast.  She gathered up what fruits she had and beat a hasty retreat.

Out on the beach, the two sated men lay in a tangle of limbs.  They lay there quietly for several minutes, catching their breath. Zuko nuzzled Jet’s neck as the Jet idly caressed Zuko’s thigh.   

“Huh,” said Jet absently. “I wouldn’t have thought she would have stayed for the whole thing.”

“Me neither,” murmured Zuko as he let out a sleepy satisfied sigh.

“Hey, Zuko?”

“Hmm?”

“When’s your birthday?”


End file.
